春の涙
by alrifaah
Summary: Jika boleh, aku ingin bertanya pada penyesalan, 'Kenapa kau datang tanpa permisi' atau ... sebenarnya kamilah yang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh penyesalan.


Note : It's my first time to uploaded it on Fanfiction /yay/ then, please left some comments to let me know what you guys feel or your opinion after read it. Thx!

 **「春の涙」(Haru no Namida)**

 _Tidak bisakah penyesalan memberitahukan kedatangannya? Ia selalu datang seenaknya saja, tanpa memberitahu. Atau, kamilah yang terlalu bodoh karena membiarkan penyesalan datang begitu saja padahal kami mengetahui?_

 **「プロローグ」(prologue)**

Musim hujan tampaknya sama sekali tidak memberikan belas kasihan padaku. Gundukan tanah di depanku masih hangat. Terlalu hangat untuk di tinggalkan. Gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan nama kakak tak hentinya membuatku berpikir jika dia akan kembali hidup. Aku bahkan maish berpikir jika ini semua adalah mimpi yang aku lewati.

Senyum kakak masih membekas dalam benak. Senyumnya sangat indah, seandainya kau tau tentang senyumnya. Beberapa temannya masih menemaniku dalam guyuran hujan. Aku bahkan sangat berterimakasih pada mereka, karena telah berbaik hati pada kakak sewaktu dia hidup.

"Hyung," suaraku tertekan ketika ingin memanggil mereka. "Maaf telah membuatmu kerepotan dengan ulah kakakku selama ini," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan-maaf.

"Jangan kau pikirkan," kata yang paling tua. "Kami sangat berterimakasih pada Jin Hyung yang selalu menjaga kami-" ucapannya terhenti.

"Dia selalu bercanda dan membuat yang lain bahagia," sambung seseorang yang lain.

"Dia selalu memasak makanan yang enak," yang lain menambahi.

Seseorang berlari dari kejauhan menerjang hujan yang terus mengguyur. Beberapa polisi berada di belakangnya, ikut berlari dan meneriakkan namanya. Sayangnya, hujan dan kesedihan masih lebih kuat suaranya dibanding teriakan polisi itu.

Tiba-tiba semuanya begitu mengagetkan ketika orang yang berlari dari kejauhan mendatangiku dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di depanku, bahkan dia bersujud di depanku. Ah, dia bersujud meminta maaf. Awalnya aku tak mengenalinya. Dirinya sekarang saat aku melihatnya meminta maaf di hadapanku benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya saat aku mengenalnya.

"Taehyung-ssi?" entah sejak kapan air mata jauh dari pelupuk mataku. "Berhentilah seperti itu. Kumohon!" kataku sambil terduduk di hadapannya.

Air matanya jatuh membanjiri wajahnya dan hujan membantunya menumpahkan semua hal yang ditangisinya. Dia terduduk. Menggenggam tanah di area pemakaman. Napasnya terisak-isak hingga tak sanggup berkata lagi.

"MAAFKAN AKU!" diucapkannya kata maaf dengan lantang dan itu membuat air mataku mengalir lebih deras lagi.

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Diucapkannya berkali kali kata maaf itu sambil bersujud di hadapanku. Dia bahkan tak sanggup menatap mataku. Tapi, yang kutau, dia benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan penuh penyesalan, hingga seketika dia memulai kalimat baru. "INI KESALAHKANKU!"

Seketika itu aku terdiam. "Taehyung-ssi!" aku memegang pundaknya, dia gemetar. "Ini bukan salahmu," aku mencoba menenangkannya dan tersenyum seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Seseorang memegang pundak Taehyung dari samping. "Namjoon-ssi?" tengok Taehyung dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tangisan.

Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Memeluknya dengan erat, membiarkan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan. Yang lain membantuku berdiri dan menenangkanku.

Mobil van berwarna silver datang tak lama setelah Taehyung datang. Aku masih melihat beberapa polisi yang bersama Taehyung berjaga di belakang kami. Tapi, Taehyung masih saja memeluk erat Namjoon dan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Yoongi!" panggil Namjoon pada lelaki dengan jaket serba hitam di sebelahku.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang Namjoon ingin Yoongi lakukan. Hanya saja, setelah dipanggilnya Yoongi, dia segera berbicara dengan para polisi dan mereka pun pergi.

"Jimin," panggil seseorang yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi dariku. "Mari pulang!" katanya sambil memegang pundakku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kakak."

"Biarkan aku bersama Jimin disini. Kalian kembalilah bersama Taehyung," suruh Namjoon dan diiyakan semuanya.

Semua pulang, kecuali kami. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras. Di depan makam kakakku. Namjoon memegang pundakku.

"Jimin-ah," panggilnya. "Mari pulang dan ceritakan pada dunia betapa hebatnya kakakmu ini!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Namjoon-ssi, jangan paksakan senyuman mengerikanmu itu."

 **「プロローグの終わり」**


End file.
